megablokshalowarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:New Set Ideas
This forum is dedicated to Community ideas for new Halo MegaBloks sets. Post your ideas here. Dannylaz 11:54, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Orbital MAC Station A Station that has a small MAC Cannon like the Orbital MAC stations over Reach $20 UNSC Infinity Based on the 5km long UNSC Infinity found in Halo 4, this set contains the Infinity, miniature longswords or shortswords, Del Rio, a Spartan IV representing Sarah Palmer if Mega Bloks can male that mould, 1 ODST Recon Specialist or 1 ODST Covert Ops Specialist, and the Master Chief with as well with bare arms for the scene at the end of Halo 4. Weapons: Sniper Rifle, MA5D Assault Rifle, several Magnums, a new and painted version of the rocket launcher, several cases full of Frag Grenades, some Sticky Detonators, 6 MA5B Assault Rifles. Extras: Barricades, medical crate, and some movable blast doors for $65 UNSC Albatross *''Based on the crashed UNSC Albatross found in Halo 3's "Sandtrap", this set contains both the Albatross itself and a UNSC Warthog with desert camoflauge. It also includes the following minifigures; Tan Hayabusa Spartan with Katana and Assault Rifle, Tan EVA Spartan with Battle Rifle, Tan CQB Spartan with Magnum and two Tan UNSC Marines with Assault Rifles. Also, the set contains two fusion coils, a medical crate, an equipment case, a pair of barricades and a computer. All in all, the set is made up of 751 pieces and costs £40. Dannylaz 11:54, January 28, 2012 (UTC)'' Covenant Automated Defense Turret *''The Covenant Automated Defense Turret is based on the stationary weapons platform of the same name seen in the Halo 3 Multiplayer Map "Snowbound." It contains the Turret and it's Targeting System. Also included are the following minifigures; Cobalt Assault Elite with Dual Plasma Rifles, Blue Commando Elite with Energy Sword and a Steal Ascetic Elite with Needler. The set is made up of 76 pieces and will cost £10. Dannylaz 11:54, January 28, 2012 (UTC)'' Flood Escape *''The Flood Escape set is partly based on the Halo 3 Map "Cold Storage." It contains the Testing Tube room from this map, and a small part of the corridor next to it. Also included are the following minifigures; Human Combat Form with Shotgun, Brute Combat Form with Mauler, four Infection Forms, a Flood Tank Form, a Monitor and two Sentinels. The set also contains a broken test tube (which the Flood Tank can be put inside,) clumps of Flood Biomass and a Forerunner Pedestal which can be used as a stand for the Monitor. The set has 144 pieces and costs £20. Dannylaz 11:54, January 28, 2012 (UTC)'' UNSC Bunker *''The UNSC Bunker set is based on the small structure with a trap door from Halo 3's "High Ground." It contains both the Bunker and a Ghost. Also included are the following minifigures; Red Scout Spartan with Sniper Rifle, Red Recon Spartan with Spartan Laser, Red Hayabusa Spartan with Katana and a Blue Flight Elite with Beam Rifle. The Bunker also contains a fusion coil. The set contains 247 pieces and costs £30. Dannylaz 11:54, January 28, 2012 (UTC)'' Covenant Citadel *''The Covenant Citadel is based on the structure of the same name from Halo Wars. It is one of the largest sets so far, and contains both the Citadel and it's buildings along with a Wraith and a Vampire. The following minifigures are also included; Silver Arbiter with Dual Energy Swords, Two Purple Elites with Beam Rifles, Three Purple Jackals with Carbines, Purple Grunt with Needler and a Gold Elite with Fuel Rod Gun. The set also contains two Plasma Batteries. The Covenant Citadel is made up of 1497 pieces and costs £110. Dannylaz 11:54, January 28, 2012 (UTC)'' Covenant Scarab *''Based on the massive weapons platform of the same name, the Covenant Scarab is a very large set. It includes the Scarab itself and a Mongoose. The set also contains the following minifigures; Green CQB Spartan with Assault Rifle, Green UNSC Marine with Rocket Launcher, Two Purple Grunts with Plasma Pistols, White Assault Elite with Plasma Rifle, White Flight Elite with Carbine and a White Combat Elite with Needler. The set also includes three Plasma Cannons which can be placed on the sides and back of the Scarab. It has 1123 pieces and costs £80. Dannylaz 11:54, January 28, 2012 (UTC)'' Last Resort *''A set based on the small archway found on Halo 3's "Last Resort," it contains the archway, a Warthog with brick red camo and a Ghost. The set includes the following minifigures; Red Security Spartan with Sniper Rifle, Red Scout Spartan with Gravity Hammer, Blue Hayabusa Spartan with Katana and SMG, Blue Commando Elite with Energy Sword and a Monitor. It also includes a Pallet, a Tree and two Barrels. It has 243 pieces and costs £30. Thanks to Crazy Turtle 58 for the idea. Dannylaz 12:49, February 11, 2012 (UTC)'' Sepratist Phantom *''This set is based on the Halo 3 Elite Phantom. It contains both the Phantom and a Green Hornet. The set will include the following minifigures; Green Mark VI Spartan with Assault Rifle and Battle Rifle, Green UNSC Pilot with Magnum, Two Crimson Combat Elites with Plasma Rifle/Energy Sword, Blue Assault Elite with Needler, Halo 3 Arbiter with Energy Sword, Brute Chieftan with Gravity Hammer and Two Brute Stalkers with Maulers. It also contains two Plasma Cannons which can be planted on the side of the Phantom. It has 1160 pieces and costs £90. Thanks to Crazy Turtle 58 for the idea. Dannylaz 13:06, February 11, 2012 (UTC)'' UNSC Base *''A set based on the one of the Bases from Halo 3's "Standoff," it includes the base itself and a Mongoose. This set also includes the following minifigures; Orange CQB Spartan with Dual SMGs, Orange Rogue Spartan with Shotgun, Orange Scout Spartan with Sniper Rifle, White Combat Elite with Beam Rifle, Two Cyan Assault Elites with Energy Swords and Two Red Grunts with Needlers. The set also contains two Fusion Coils, a Barricade, Three Sandbags and a Machine Gun Turret which can sit atop the base. It has 986 pieces and costs £85. Dannylaz 22:14, February 11, 2012 (UTC)'' Figure Packs: Series 5 *''The fifth series in the Figure Packs line of Halo MegaBloks, this series includes sixteen possible figures. These are the following minifigures; Tan Pelican Pilot with Spanner (Common,) Green Grunt with Plasma Pistol (Common,) Human Combat Form with Magnum (Common,) Purple Combat Elite with Needler (Common,) Blue Jackal with Carbine (Common,) Copper Commando Elite with Plasma Rifle (Common,) Tan UNSC Marine with Battle Rifle (Common,) Brute Combat Form with Spiker (Common,) Red Jump Pack Brute with Mauler (Rare,) Maroon UNSC Marine with Assault Rifle (Rare,) Black UNSC Flame Marine with Flamethrower (Rare,) Pink Hazop Spartan with Assault Rifle and Katana (Rare,) Active Camo Grunt with Plasma Pistol (Rare,) White Hunter (Ultra Rare,) Yellow GUNGNIR Spartan with Spartan Laser (Ultra Rare) and Gold General Elite with Dual Energy Swords (Ultra Rare.) The Green Grunt, Active Camo Grunt and White Hunter all have two figures, while the others only have one. Each pack costs £2. Dannylaz 22:14, February 11, 2012 (UTC)'' Halo 3 Campaign Figure Collection *''A set similar to the Anniversary Edition UNSC Troop Pack, this set contains the following Minifigures; Master Chief John 117 with Assault Rifle, Sergeant Johnson with Spartan Laser, Sergeant Stacker with Battle Rifle, Thel 'Vadam with Energy Sword, Rtas 'Vadum with Plasma Rifle and Crimson Elite Combat with Carbine. The set also contains stands and Information Cards for each Minifigure. The set has 48 pieces and costs £12.Dannylaz 15:14, April 18, 2012 (UTC)'' UNSC M12 LRV *''A set based on the new Halo 4 Warthog, this set contains the Warthog itself and a Halo 4 Ghost. The set contains the following Minifigures; Red Warrior Spartan with Battle Rifle, Red Hazop Spartan with Assault Rifle, Red Orbital Spartan with Remote Projectile Detonator and Blue Elite Zealot with Energy Sword. The set has 269 pieces and costs £20. Dannylaz (talk) 13:51, July 31, 2012 (UTC)'' UNSC Vulture *Based on the powerful UNSC aircraft from Halo Wars. It has missiles that actually fire, opening cocpit and green camoflage. It also includes a shade turret. Also includes the following minifigures: UNSC pilot armed with a pistol, Covenant Elite with a plasma rifle, three open helmet UNSC marines armed with battle riffles, and one grenade. The set has 851 pieces, and costs 80$. UNSC Frigate *A set including one of the most common UNSC warships: the Frigate. It also includes a hangar that can contain miniature Longswords, made of two pieces. It also has miniature boarding crafts. The command bridge opens-up for minifigures. The minifigures included in this set are: two ODSTs armed with a grenade launcher and an assault rifle. Three UNSC Marines with battle rifles. One UNSC captain with a pistol. One Covenant Elite with a plasma rifle. This set includes 1563 pieces, and costs 160$. Figure pack series 6 *Green brute with spiker (common), Purple marine with an SMG(common),2 Yellow grunts both with plasma pistols (common), orange mask less marine with a battle rifle(common), yellow pelican pilot with pistol(rare), Green elite pilot with plasma pistol (rare) Black elite with plasma rifle(ultra rare), £2 ODST combat unit *A simple combat unit that would include 2 Ground force specialists one with an assault rifle the other with a battle rifle, a black odst with a sniper and a silver odst with an SMG, £10 covenant green combat unit *A green covenant combat unit made up of a jackal with green shield and a Plasma pistol, a combat elite with a carbine, a halo reach ultra (in green) with a plasma rifle and a grunt with 2 plasma grenades, £10 Covenant golden elite combat unit 2x Combat elites with plasma rifles. A reach ultra with a plasma launcher and an elite general with a fuel rod gun £15 Covenant Black combat unit A simple combat unit mirroring halo's covenant special ops teams, A combat Elite with a plasma rifle, another combat elite with a beam rifle, a grunt with a fuel rod gun, and another grunt with a needler and a plasma grenade £10 UNSC Black combat unit UNSC figures in black, 2 Unsc marines with silenced SMG's another marine armed with a Sniper rifle and another marine with a battle rifle £10 Covenant Arctic strike force Covenant in arctic paint scheme. 2 Brutes with a mauler and a spike grenade, 2 arctic hunters, 4 grunt 'ultra' all armed with needlers, 2 brutes with spikers and a brute chiftan with a gravity hammer £20 Ancient discovery My idea for a set named ancient discovery is Maybe a medium sized forerunner structure and some trees surrounding it and stickers on it making it look like it has been hidden for years, and figures would be 3 crimson honor guards and 2 white Honor guard "ultras" and an elite councillor, and 1 UNSC marine who is supposed to be the covenants prisoner who is needed to activate the forerunner technoledgy (based on halo wars) weapons should be 5 energy staves 3 energy swords and 1 magnum pistol £45 Covert ops warthog A blue-ish grey warthog (original design with a v2 turret though) to go with the covert ops wolverine, one unsc marine with an assault rifle and another marine with an SMG - £20 Vulcan AA gun The Unsc gun which appeared in halo reach. Should come with 2 green grunts armed with needlers 1 green grunt with a fuel rod gun, and a green Elite ultra armed with a plasma rifle. 2 green marines armed with SMG's and 1 Mark VI (halo 4 spartan) armed with a magnum - £25 Corbulo escape Based on the escape of the marine cadets from the academy in the live action film: Forward Unto Dawn. Maybe a building of human origins or a long small wall just high enough for a marine to lie behind and small ruins of a building. 2 female marines (one caucasian one Black to represent Tyler and April) 2 male marines (representing Sullivan and Lasky) 1 male UNSC officer (representing the officer who is found dead in his warthog) and for the covies 3 jackals armed with carbines and 1 elite zealot - £40-£50